fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
World Wide Wabbit/Transcript
Act 1 'Scene 1: Frankie's Room' episode starts with a computer sitting on Frankie's office desk, there was a peculiar page pulled up on the screen. FRANKIE: Mac and Bloo a website Pretty neat, huh? This is just the hone page, but soon, when you click on these icons, it will take you to little interviews of all the friends for adoption. So you can pick which one you want online. MAC AND BLOO: unison Cool! 'Scene 2: Various Rooms' static BLOPPY PANTS: nervous Uh, hi. My name is, uh, Bloppy Pants, and I'd like to get adopted. static CY: My favorite color is his face closer to the camera pink! static RED RUSHER: I like living on the edge! Fast cars and motorcycles! revs Yeah! static SASSYFRASS: My likes are walks on the beach, dancing, new experiences, gets in front of the camera with a smile the outdoors. static WILT: I'm not so great. walks in the hall and waves at the camera You should adopt one of the other awesome friends here. static SUNSET JUNCTION: in the interview while Bloo spins around the wall behind him My--my dislikes are rude people and broccoli. static COCO: annoyed Coco coco coco coco coco coco co! the camera static SALLY LINDA: while Bloo mimics and makes poses I'm looking for that special someone who's rich and good looking and I’m really great shape. static SLOPPY MOE: while Bloo is standing next to him No losers, please. static EDUARDO: scared Aaagh!! What is that?! Get away! Get away! out when the camera was knocked down It steal my soul. static JAMBALAYA: I just want to loooovvee!!! laughs at her 'Scene 3: Madame Foster's Room/Hallway' MAC: the interview videos Bloo, stop it! You're making everyone look dumb. 'Scene 4: Frankie's Room' Act 2 'Scene 5: Madame Foster's Room/Foster's Hallways/Frankie's Room' a half hour later, Mac had finally finished his interview with Madame Foster. MAC: a cookie with his mouth full Thanks for the interview, Madame Foster. And thanks for the cookies. FLUFFER NUTTER: I'd like to announcily that I almost died laughing! giggles JACKIE KHONES: You know what I say to that? Ring-a-ding dingly. Act 3 Mac: Frankie! We got a problem! Frankie: Oh my gosh! How did this happen? How did this happen?! Bloo: I'm trying to play here. This is awesome! Where did you get it? Mac: School. All the kids had stuff like this! Bloo: Wow. I never thought it would catch on so fast. Frankie: What would catch on so fast? Bloo: I posted the original footage into the fans in the town. Check it out! This is best, though. The Funny Bunny store. And I linked all the sites to the Foster homepage. Frankie: Twenty million hits? Bloo, what were you thinking?! Bloo: I was thinking it was funny. Eduardo: Oh, Bloo! Look what I got for ya! Mac: Ed! Bloo: Hey! Mac: Where did you get this? Eduardo: I got it in the mail today. Frankie signed for it. Frankie: Ed, listen carefully. Is there any more of this stuff? Eduardo: Si. I gave one for Wilt. I gave one for Coco. I give one for Senor Mac. And I got one for you if you like it. Frankie: Listen. Ed. It's really important that Mr. Herriman does not see any of these. In fact, he can't know any of the Funny Bunny stuff, okay? Eduardo: Si. No. Frankie: See, if he sees any of it, he'll... he'll... Mac: He'll explode! Eduardo: AAAHHH!!! WILT!!! COCO!!! Frankie: Bloo, you coming? Bloo: Nah, I like to hang there. Frankie: Listen, Blob boy, if the rabbit finds out about this, he's going to make my life miserable. And if he makes my life miserable, I'm gonna make your life miserable! Capisce?! Bloo: Capi.. Capi... Yeah. Act 4 Eduardo: Take off your clothes! Take off your clothes! TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES!!! Madame Foster: Yeeeaaah! Eduardo: Take off your clothes! TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES!!! Mac: Eduardo, stop! Wilt, you gotta give me your t-shirt! We can't let Mr. Herriman see it! Wilt: Sheesh, all ya had to do was ask. Frankie: Coco, we need that hat. Coco: Coco! Bloo: We just wanna borrow it. Coco: Coco! Mr. Herriman: Has anybody seen today's paper? Mr. Herriman: Oh, here it is. Eduardo: No, Senor Bunnyman! No explode! Mr. Herriman: Master Eduardo, what is the meaning of this? Eduardo: Uh, I tripped. Mr. Herriman: Well, do be more careful next time. Now, Miss Francis, where is the paper? Frankie: What paper? Mr. Herriman: You just had it a moment ago. Mr. Herriman: You just threw it to Master Wilt! Bloo: No, I didn't. Mr. Herriman: Give me the paper, please. Wilt: I'm sorry. Mr. Herriman: Give me the paper, Master Eduardo. Eduardo: Uh... Uh... Uh... Mr. Herriman: Master Eduardo! Mr. Herriman: Oh, gracious. What now? News Reporter: Excuse me, can we get an interview, Mr. Funny Bun...? Mr. Herriman: Master Eduardo! Eduardo: Uh, Oops. I tripped again. Frankie: Hey, Mr. H., instead of reading the paper, why don't you watch the news? Wilt: Yeah, the news. Mr. Herriman: But the door! Frankie: Mr. Funny Bun..., I mean, Mr. Herriman isn't taking interviews. NOW GET OUTTA HERE! News Reporter: But we're live! Frankie, Mac & Bloo: Live?! News Reporter TV: Who is, for some reason, refusing interviews? Despite the fact that he became a worldwide phenomenon. Let's roll with the clip. Act 5 Mr. Herriman: furiously WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! Frankie, Mac & Bloo: Him! Her! Me?! Are you crazy?! Bloo: Mac's the one who taped it! Mac: Yeah, but I wanted to erase it! Frankie's the one who burned it to disc! Frankie: Yeah, but Bloo's the one who uploaded the file to the internet! they argue each other, Mr. Herriman runs off to his office. Frankie, Mac & Bloo: Mr. Herriman, Wait! Mr. Herriman: sternly You said there was a file. up one of his file cabinets. Where is it? Mac: It's not that kinda file, Mr. Herriman. Frankie: Yeah, the file is in my computer. Mac and Bloo watches as Mr. Herriman is about to throw Frankie's computer into a trash can. Frankie: No, no, no! You can't! Mr. Herriman: Now, to get rid of these files once and for all! Herriman throws Frankie's computer into the trash can. Frankie: My baby! MY BABY!!! hops into the trash can to get her computer. Mr. Herriman furiously stomps back inside the house. Mac: Mr. Herriman! You don't understand. The file's already on the internet! You can't just get rid of it! Mr. Herriman: Nonsense! Just tell me where this net is and I'll dispose of it! Mac: It's not a net! Herriman heads back to his office and goes to his closet. Mac: It's... It's... (groans) You just don't understand. Bloo: Boy, I'll say. Mr. Herriman: Oh, I understand alright. A gentleman does not take such abuse lying down. There must be reprisals. There must be retribution. I shall have my vengeance! Herriman brings out his old movie camera and begins to use it on Mac and Bloo. Mr. Herriman: Go on. Go on. Do something silly and what not. laughs We'll see how you and your creator like being recorded at your most private moments! the old camera never lasts long as the film was ripped. Mr. Herriman: Oh! Oh, confound it. film pops out of the old camera as Mr. Herriman screams. Mr. Herriman: That's it! THAT'S IT!!! Mac: Mr. Herriman, please! Where are you going? Mr. Herriman: I need a tall stiff glass of carrot juice. Herriman grabs his umbrella and heads to the front door. Mr. Herriman: If anyone needs me, I'll be at the juice bar. Frankie: And if you ever touch my computer again. Category:Episode transcripts